Not All Who Wander Are Lost
by Wandering.In.The.Deep
Summary: Yes, it is another Rafe sister's story. I will update this summary as the story develops
1. GoodByes Make the Next Hello Closer 1

a.n. I don't own anything

"Haddy, it won't be too long until you'll be able to join us." Rafe said trying to comfort his little sister. Rafe knew that leaving was going to break his baby sister's heart, but he had to follow his dreams of being a pilot.

"I know, but how am I going to survive without you here with here?" Hadley said pointing to the house.

"You'll be fine. She is not that bad"

"How would you know you're never here anymore to begin with?" Hadley pouted breaking out of her brother's arms as she pushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her tear stained face.

"Hads please, I promise it –"Rafe started but before he could finish Hadley had already turned to walk off. Rafe turned to look at his best friend, Danny Walker, pleading with him to help.

"I'll go talk to her." Danny said rolling his eyes as he followed her. Danny knew it would end up like this; he was used to it by now. Rafe would do something to upset Hadley, she was run off, and Danny would have to run after her and make everything better. He didn't really mind helping, but he just wished that Rafe wouldn't do it so often. Hadley had always been fragile and she relied on them for her strength. Rafe knew this but he still managed to occasionally push her to her breaking point.

Danny finally caught up with Hadley, who was standing on the end of the dock, staring off into the lake. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder as she hesitantly turned around and faced him. He cheeks were bright red and visibly stained from the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"He doesn't get it does he, once he leaves this house will turn from a nightmare into my own personal hell. She is meaning enough to me already and with Rafe gone who is going to stop her from killing me. They only reason she doesn't hit me anymore is because of him. " Hadley stated staring into Danny's brown eyes.

"I know Hadley, I know, but Rafe wants to be a pilot more than anything. It's killing him to leave you" Danny said softly. "It won't be that bad, just have Rafe talk to her before he leaves."

"That will not help and you know it. Rafe doesn't even know how bad it is with her. She still blames me for what happens" Hadley whispered crossing her arms over her chest.

Danny knew this was true; Mrs. McCawley had always blamed Hadley for her husband's death. Hadley, fourteen at the time, had decided to run away one night. She and Mrs. McCawley had gotten in a fight earlier that day. As it got later Mr. McCawley started to get worried. A storm was starting to roll in, and he didn't want her to be out in it, so he went looking for her. A few hours passed when Hadley walked through the front door dripping wet from head to toe, but she had been alone. Mrs. McCawley abruptly grabbed her by the arm and started spanking her, and then sent her to bed. It was nearly one in the morning when there was a heavy knock on the door.

Danny still remembers hearing Mrs. McCawley thanking the officer as she closed the door. She slowly walked up the creaky stairs to Hadley's room and the screams that followed still haunted him. Hadley had been apologizing to her Mother, but that didn't stop her. As far as her Mother was concerned it had been Hadley's fault that she was now a widow. If Hadley never tried to run away her husband would never had left the house in this storm. He would have never lost control of his vehicle and would have never crashed into the pole. This would always be Hadley's fault in her mother's eyes no matter how remorseful she felt or acted.

Once Mrs. McCawley had finished, Hadley snuck into Rafe's Room. She stood in front of Danny with tear still running down her face, her eyes pleading with him for comfort. Danny sat her down in the bed, and went to get a wet wash cloth. He cleaned the blood off of Hadley's now bruised lip, and helped her change into different clothing. She had asked Danny not to tell Rafe everything that happened. Danny obliged her and told her how to keep the bruises hidden. Danny knew what it was like to have an abusive parent, so he sympathized with her. He also knew that it wasn't right to keep this hidden from Rafe, but he never broke his promise to her. From then on did everything he could to help her through the situation she had with her mom.

Lucky for them Rafe had snuck out that night to meet up with one of his many girlfriends. So he never did find out how bad it had been. Even as the years passed Rafe never realized the bruised that his sister cleverly hid after an altercation with their mother. Rafe knew that his mother and sister had a rocky relationship but he thought that it only consisted of an argument and a spanking for Hadley. Rafe would tell his mom to take it easy on Hadley, that she just missed understood her. Their mother kept her temper under control in front of Rafe, he was her good child, but once he left she would lash out at Hadley. And Danny was always there to help her through it.

"You know you can always stay with your Aunt Gemma if it gets too bad." He suggested trying to help her find some safety.

"Maybe so" Hadley said softly as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. Danny took this as a sign that she was ready to calm down.

"Time will fly, I promise. Your senior year will keep you busy, and it will be summer before you know it. Then you can start your training as a nurse and we can be together again." Danny smiled at her. "Plus, I will make sure that Rafe will write you at least twice a week and call when he can."

"Fine," she said starting to calm down. "as long as you promise to write me too. You have been like family to me Danny."

"I promise." Danny said as he pulled her into a hug. "Now will you come help us finish pack?."

Hadley nodded as she followed Danny back towards the house, where Rafe was sitting on the front porch waiting.

"Are you okay now?" Rafe asked.

"As much as to be expected, I'm really going to miss you Rafe. You have to write me okay?" Hadley said as she stood in front of Rafe.

"I promise I will write as much as I can, and I'm going to miss you too kid." Rafe said as he guided his sister and his best friend into the house. Rafe knew that this would be hard on her but she could handle it. Plus it wouldn't be that long until she was with him again.

a.n. Sorry so short. I hope you like it. Let me know how you feel. I will update soon I promise


	2. Your absence has gone through me 2

A/n I don't own anything. I decided to skip this ahead a year and a half later, because well I thought it would make the story drag if I didn't. I may change some factual things from the movie around to fit the story.

1 year, 6 Months, later

I smiled to myself as the girls around my started to laugh loudly. I had been in the Army Nursing Corps for the past four months, and these two girls had slowly become my best friends. Betty, a slender blonde, was the first girl that I met and soon after we were inseparable. We both had lied about our ages to become nurses. Betty was more concerned about finding a husband and getting married, than me. The other girl was Nikki, a curvy brunette from New York. She was a tough girl that didn't take guff from anyone, that was what I liked most about her.

We sat in our bedroom talking as we got ready to go out to dinner. I was putting on my final touches of make-up as Betty walked up behind me to look into the mirror.

"I'm so glad that you haven't given into our request that you wear makeup" Betty joked as she checked her hair in the mirror. "Not that you need it but makeup is indeed every girls secret weapon."

"Oh Betty" Nikki chuckled, "always thinking about a way to snag a guy."

"You do know that we are here to help the men, and not to marry them right?" I asked

"I know, but why not kill two birds with one stone. Plus maybe you should be asking yourself that question. Are you not the one with the boyfriend?" Betty teasingly asked.

"Oh be quiet" I said smiling "How about we go get dinner before I die of starvation. Plus the taxi should be here by now."

We walked outside into our awaiting taxi. I had only been in New York for three months but I loved it. The city was so beautiful especially at night. The drive to the diner was quick it was only a couple of miles off of base. We found a table near the center of the restaurant and order.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Nikki asked me as she took a sip from her water.

"Yeah I can't wait to see my brother I haven't seen him since he left. It is well overdue." I said smiling, in side I was jumping up and down. I had missed my brother so much, and I couldn't wait to tell him all about my training and everything else.

"So is it just going to be you two, or is Danny coming too?" Betty asked shifting in her seat.

"What about Carter?" Nikki chimed in.

"Danny will be there of course, they are rarely ever apart, plus he is family too" I explained. "And no Carter will not be tagging alone. I still think it is a little too soon for them to meet."

"You can't avoid it forever." Nikki said giving me a knowingly look "have you even told them that you have a boyfriend."

"I'm not avoiding it" I said defensively " it's just been so long since I have since Rafe that I want to catch up with him before I he meets my boyfriend. And I was planning on telling him about Carter at dinner tomorrow."

The truth was that I was in fact avoiding telling Rafe about Carter. Not that Carter was anything short of amazing, it just that Rafe was, well a bit overprotective, like any brother is. Rafe would like Carter, they were both pilots, and in fact they probably already know each other so I really didn't have anything to worry about once they meet. Or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

Our food finally arrived and we ate quickly. I quickly excused myself to the rest room after I was finished. I came out of the restroom to find that we had a few new guests at our table. As I got closer I realized that our two new guests were none other than Carter, and his friend Jack. Carter stood as I approached the table. I smiled at him as he wrapped his buff arms around me. Carter was 6'3, well built, with gorgeous green eyes, and dark brown hair. He was as close to perfect as anyone could be.

"Well what did I do to deserve this pleasure?" I asked as I sat down.

"We were in town having dinner and we walked by and I saw Betty and Nikki inside. So we stopped in to say hi, and I was hoping to run into you." Carter said slyly smiling at me as he took my hand into his. "So what are you ladies up to this lovely evening?"

"We were just finishing up dinner," Nikki said smiling at Carter's friend, Jack. "What about you gentlemen?"

"We were just catching a movie" Jack answered smiling back at Nikki.

"We were actually getting ready to leave." Betty said standing up. "We had an early morning"

"Betty's right we should really get going" I said standing up. Everyone else quickly followed suit and we made our way outside said. Betty and Nikki were trying to hail a cab when Carter pulled me off to the side.

"Hey" he said softly as he leaned in for a kiss. I complied letting him have a quick peck on the lips. "So I was thinking how about I walk you home tonight? It's only a few blocks away from here and it will give us a chance to spend some time together"

I thought about it for a second. It had been awhile since we actually got to spend more than a few minutes together. And we haven't really been able to talk in a while. I turn to Betty and Nikki just as a taxi had stop and said "I think we are going to walk back" they nodded and Jack said he would just ride back with them.

We walked back hand and hand just making small talk.

"So what do you say to a romantic dinner tomorrow night?" Carter asked as he squeezed my hand gently.

"That would be lovely, except I can't" I said looking away.

"Come on cancel, you're with the girls every day. I think they will understand this one time if you cancel" he pleaded.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but it's not the girls I have plans with tomorrow."

"Then who do you have plans with?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My brother and a friend of the family"

"Why didn't you tell me your brother was in town? I would love to meet him."

"And I would love for you to meet but-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Then its settled what time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"I was exactly asking you to come" I said before I realized how bad it sounded. "It's not that I don't want you there it's just that it has been ages since I've seen my brother and I kind of want it to just be us." I stopped for a moment before adding. "Plus I haven't exactly told him about us yet."

"Why haven't you told him about us yet?"

"I didn't think it was something you tell someone in a letter. And he can be a little protective."

"So when are you planning on telling him?"

"I was planning on slipping it in at dinner tomorrow. That way I can tell him that you are a complete gentlemen and that he has nothing to worry about."

"Alright then" he said flatly. We walk the rest of the way back to base just making smile talk and once we got back to my place he give me a quick kiss on the lips and made his way home. I wondered if Carter was mad about me not telling Rafe about us, but I brushed it off and went to bed.

-0-

"Come on Rafe were going to be late" Danny shouted. "Lee won't care if you have one hair out of place, but you can bet your ass if we are late she will be pissed."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Rafe said back as he walked out of the bathroom. "I was just listening to Wyatt talking about this cute nurse that he is apparently a date away from bedding."

"He's one smooth ace isn't he?" Danny asked as he tossed Rafe his jacket.

"Yeah, that's what he thinks. I think he is all talk and no action." Rafe chuckled with a smirk on his face, "Now let's get going. I can't wait to see Hadley"

Danny smiled at him and followed him out the door. They quickly caught a taxi and headed to the restaurant. When they got there they saw Hadley waiting, outside with her arms across her chest.

Danny smiled to himself "I told you she wouldn't be happy if we were late"

"She'll get over it" he said getting out of the taxi and walking up to his sister. He picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"It's been too long kid" he said putting her back down on her feet. "I've missed you"

"You're late" she said smiling. "And I've missed you too"

"You're going to hate me over five minutes?" Rafe asked smirking.

"Maybe" Hadley said as she walked over to Danny and give him a hug "It's good to see you Danny."

"You too Lee," he whispered releasing her from his arms. "You look great by the way."

"She always looks great, she's a McCawley, and we are good looking people" Rafe cockily stated. Hadley just smiled, she knew what Danny meant. She didn't look beat down for once. She didn't wince when touched, she was happy.

They made their way into the restaurant, and then we were quickly ushered to their seat. They quickly caught up on the past year and a half. Rafe and Danny had loved their training, and made some new friends, that all seemed like characters. As they got done eating Rafe excused himself to the bathroom and Danny and Hadley were left alone.

"So how was it really?" Danny asked in almost a whisper.

"Home?" Hadley asked and Danny nodded yes. "It was bad; about a week after you two left she lost it. She had been drinking one night and she came into my room and started yelling at me. She blamed me for Dad's death, and even for Rafe leaving. She said that since I'm such a selfish ungrateful brat no one can stand me so they all leave. That I would end up alone, in life because it was impossible for anyone to love me." Hadley was fighting back tears at this point. "Then all of a sudden she ran towards me and cornered me against a wall. She wouldn't stop hitting me no matter how many times I begged her too. She broke my rib, blacked my eye and busted my lip. Shortly after that I left and spent the rest of the year with Aunt Gemma. And I haven't talked to her since."

Danny scooted his chair closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You know none of that is true. Your Dad's death wasn't your fault. Rafe didn't leave because of you. And you are loved. I love you for god's sake, and I know that you will not end up alone. You're gorgeous and you have a great heart. Any guy in this world would be lucky to have you. " Danny said trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, you don't deserve it."

"Thanks Danny" she at almost a whisper. "You have been a great friend throughout the years. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Danny smiled took his arm from around her body "You would have gone crazy and Rafe would have to commit you"

Hadley stuck her tongue out at Danny "Jerk" she said as Rafe made his way back up to the table.

"Are you picking on my little sister?" Rafe asked sitting down.

"No more than usual" Danny said nonchalantly.

"No harm done then, we don't want her to get a bigger head than what she already has" Rafe said.

Hadley went to reply, but before she could finish she saw Carter walk up to the table and stop. He rested his hand on Hadley's shoulder, which made her tense up.

"Hey Carter" she said smiling up at her boyfriend, wondering why he was here.

"Hey beautiful" he said leaning down and kissing her cheek. An awkward silence quickly fell on the table as Danny and Rafe exchanged suspicious glance, and Hadley sat there dumbfounded. Hadley desperately hoped someone would speak up before she had too.

"So Hadley how do you know Carter?" Rafe asked trying to keep calm.

"So you haven't told them yet?" Carted asked pointedly at Hadley.

"Um I haven't exactly got to that yet." She said obviously uncomfortable. "Rafe this is my boyfriend Carter, Carter this is my brother Rafe and Danny, our friend. But I'm guessing you three already know each other."

"Yeah Wyatt is in the same squad as us" Rafe said through a clenched jaw.

"Well I can see that I'm interrupting so I will just be going" Carter said as he slowly started to back away. Hadley silently thanked god and gave him a quick smile.

"How long have you been dating him?" Rafe asked when Carter was out of hearing range.

"About three months now." Hadley answered

"So you didn't think it was important enough to tell your own brother about?"

"I didn't think it was something you should mention in a letter I wanted to tell you in person."

"And when were you planning on tell me this?"

"Tonight!" Hadley said defensively. "He's a really nice guy and the treats me very well."

"Okay" Rafe said bitterly. "Just be careful, guys always start out nice but in the end they always have an ulterior motive."

Hadley went to argue with him but she thought it was better to keep her mouth shut. The rest of dinner went smoothly. Soon they found themselves outside ready to depart.

"Can we not go that long without seeing each again?" Hadley said hugging her brother goodbye.

"No we will never go that long again." Rafe promised as she pulled away.

She walked around to Danny and gave him a really big hug, "Thanks for being there" she whispered so Rafe couldn't hear. Danny knowingly nodded. The boys said their goodbyes and watched as Hadley got into her taxi and rode off.

"Danny" Rafe said sternly "I don't like Carter and her."

"I know" Was all Danny could say. He didn't really like it either Carter was too cocky. Hadley needed someone that was manly, but still caring. Someone that could comfort when she needed and but could still take charge, and support her. Danny was convinced that Carter wasn't it.

"Do you really think, he um you know, or is close to it? " Rafe uncomfortably asked Danny.

"No that's not like Hadley," Danny answered. He hoped he wasn't she deserved better. Jealousy was starting to form in Danny without realizing it. They caught the next taxi and headed back to their barracks.

-0-

I got out of the taxi and slowly started walking toward our house. I was still a little ticked off at Carter when I got home that night. Why would he show up like that? He knew that I didn't want him there. And that I hadn't told Rafe about him. I could tell that Rafe didn't really like Carter. Which was probably because he was dating his sister, he didn't really have a valid reason for it did he?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I heard a sound coming from behind me. I sharply turned about to come face to face with Carter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you" he replied.

"You scared the daylights out of me! And I don't really want to talk to you right now. I'm kind of mad at you" I said as I turned away from him. Before I could get any further I felt him grab my arm and squeezed hard. "Ouch" I said as he left go.

"Sorry I just really wanted to talk to you" he said pleading with me.

"Fine"

"I'm so sorry about to tonight I didn't mean to just show up."

"But why didn't you"

"It wasn't on purpose I promise. I was just having dinner with a few of the guys, and I saw you and I couldn't just not say hello."

"Yes you could have! You knew that I wanted time alone with my brother."

"Then why was Walker there and why were you hugging him? And why hadn't you told Rafe about us yet? Or that your brother was a pilot" He asked back slightly raising his voice.

"He is a friend of the family. I've practically known him my whole like. He is pretty much family!" I said getting angry. "I hadn't told him about us yet because we haven't gotten that far in our conversation. And I didn't think it was important that I told you he was a pilot and you never asked."

"Im sorry" was all he could say, though I didn't find it sincere.

"Yeah" I said flatly and just turned and walked into the house. As I laid down to bed I realized that Carter and I just had our first fight. I had expected this to happened no relationship could be perfect could it?

A/n sorry for the long wait. It wont be that long for the next chapter I promise. I changed a few things on the first chapter. Nothing major and I will probably go back through this and re-edit it but I just wanted it out so you guys can read it. So tell me what you think! I hope you like it.


End file.
